1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates performing handovers of multi-carrier devices in a wireless communication environment.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones to provide an example, have become commonplace in both personal and commercial settings. The wireless communication devices provide users with access to all kinds of information. For example, a user can access the Internet through an Internet browser on the device, download miniature applications (e.g., “apps”) from a digital marketplace, send and receive emails, or make telephone calls using a voice over internet protocol (VoIP). Consequently, wireless communication devices provide users with significant mobility, while allowing them to remain “connected” to communication channels and information.
In wireless communication environments, some user devices have the capability to communicate with a serving base station over multiple carrier frequencies. This is referred to as “carrier aggregation” and involves the user device tuning two or more radios to different frequencies for communicating with the same base station. Conventionally, when the user device begins a handover process to a target base station, the user device stops communication with the source base station on all of its radios, and then uses the primary radio to perform synchronization with the target base station.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.